psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Premature ejaculation
| Image = | Caption = | DiseasesDB = | ICD10 = | ICD9 = | ICDO = | OMIM = | MedlinePlus = 001524 | eMedicineSubj = med | eMedicineTopic = 643 | MeshID = | }} Premature ejaculation (PE), also known as, rapid ejaculation, rapid climax, premature climax or early ejaculation, is the most common sexual problem in men, affecting 25%-40% of men. It is characterized by a lack of voluntary control over ejaculation. Masters and Johnson stated that a man suffers from premature ejaculation if he ejaculates before his sex partner achieves orgasm in more than fifty percent of their sexual encounters. Other sex researchers have defined premature ejaculation as occurring if the man ejaculates within two minutes of sexual penetration; however, a survey by Alfred Kinsey in the 1950s demonstrated that three quarters of men ejaculate within two minutes of penetration in over half of their sexual encounters. Today, most sex therapists understand premature ejaculation as occurring when a lack of ejaculatory control interferes with sexual or emotional well-being in one or both partners. Most men experience premature ejaculation at least once in their lives. Often adolescents and young men experience premature ejaculation during their first sexual encounters, but eventually learn ejaculatory control. Because there is great variability in both how long it takes men to ejaculate and how long both partners want sex to last, researchers have begun to form a quantitative definition of premature ejaculation. Current evidence supports an average intravaginal ejaculation latency time (IELT) of six and a half minutes in 18-30 year olds. If the disorder is defined as an IELT percentile below 2.5, then premature ejaculation could be suggested by an IELT of less than about one and a half minutes. Nevertheless, it is well accepted that men with IELTs below 1.5 minutes could be "happy" with their performance and do not report a lack of control and therefore do not suffer from PE. On the other hand, a man with 2 minutes IELT could present with perception of poor control over his ejaculation, distressed about his condition, has interpersonal difficulties and therefore be diagnosed with PE. Possible Psychological and Environmental Factors Psychological factors commonly contribute to premature ejaculation. While men sometimes underestimate the relationship between sexual performance and emotional well-being, premature ejaculation can be caused by temporary depression, stress over financial matters, unrealistic expectations about performance, a history of sexual repression, or an overall lack of confidence. Interpersonal dynamics strongly contribute to sexual function, and premature ejaculation can be caused by a lack of communication between partners, hurt feelings, or unresolved conflicts that interfere with the ability to achieve emotional intimacy. Neurological premature ejaculation can also lead to other forms of sexual dysfunction, or intensify the existing problem, by creating performance anxiety. In a less pathological context, premature ejaculation could also be simply caused by extreme arousal. Recent research has also investigated the role of factors involving the female partner. One study of young married couples (Tullberg, 1999) reported that the husband's IELT seems to be affected by the phases of the wife's menstrual cycle, the IELT tending to be shortest during the fertile phase. Other studies suggest that young men with older female partners reach the ejaculatory threshold sooner, on average, than those whose partners are their own age or younger . Possible Physical Factors Science of Mechanism of Ejaculation The physical process of ejaculation requires two sequential actions: emission and expulsion. The emission phase is the first one to happen and it involves deposition of seminal fluid from ampullary vasa deferens, seminal vesicles & prostate gland into posterior urethra. Second phase is the expulsion of semen which involves closure of bladder neck followed by the rhythmic contractions of urethra by pelvic-perineal and bulbospongiosus muscle and intermittent relaxation of external Sphincter urethrae. Today it is believed that the neurotransmitor serotonin (5HT) has a central role in modulating ejaculation. Several animal studies have demonstrated its inhibitory effect on ejaculation modulated through the PGI system in the brain. Therefore, it is perceived that low level of serotonin in the synaptic cleft in these specific areas in the brain could cause premature ejaculation. This theory is further supported by the proven effectiveness of SSRIs, which increase serotonin level in the synapse, in treating PE. Sympathetic motor neurons control the emission phase of ejaculation reflex and expulsion phase is executed by somatic and autonomic motor neurons. These motor neurons are located in the thoracolumbar and lumbosacral spinal cord and are activated in a coordinated manner when sufficient sensory input to reach the ejaculatory threshold has entered the central nervous system. Several areas in the brain, and especially the nucleus paragigantocellularis, have been identified to be involved in ejaculatory control. Scientists have long suspected a genetic link to certain forms of premature ejaculation. In one study, ninety-one percent of men who suffered from lifelong premature ejaculation also had a first-relative with lifelong premature ejaculation. Other researchers have noted that men who suffer from premature ejaculation have a faster neurological response in the pelvic muscles. Simple exercises commonly suggested by sex therapists can significantly improve ejaculatory control for men with premature ejaculation caused by neurological factors . Often, these men may benefit from anti-anxiety medication or selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors (SSRIs), such as sertraline or paroxetine, as these slow down ejaculation timeshttp://www.healthfinder.gov/newsletters/relation092506.asp. Some men prefer using anaesthetic creams, however, these creams may also deaden sensations in the man's partner, and are not generally recommended by sex therapists. Treatment Depending on severity, premature ejaculation symptoms can be significantly reduced. In mundane cases, treatments are focused on gradually training and improving mental habituation to sex and physical development of stimulation control. In clinical cases, various medications are being tested to help slow down the speed of the arousal response. Behavior modification Most sex therapists and sex educators prescribe a series of exercises to enable the man to gain ejaculatory control. These are considered the first line of treatment, and are usually recommended to be tried before other methods. One of the most common exercises is the “Start-Stop” technique in which during sex when he feels that he is getting too close to orgasm, he stops and does not move, to avoid more stimulation. He may withdraw his penis, or stay inside and request that his partner also not move. He waits seconds or minutes until his arousal lessens, and then resumes sex. He may stop and then re-start as many times as necessary. Locker, Sari, (2005) Overcoming Sexual Problems in The Complete Idiot’s Guide to Amazing Sex. Penguin: New York. Another technique is the "Squeeze Technique", in which during sex (or masturbation if he wants to practice it) when he feels the urge to ejaculate, he would withdraw his penis and squeeze at the tip of the shaft below the glans of his penis near the frenulum of his penis, until the feeling subsides. To be more specific, the proper hand position for this technique is for him to place his thumb on the frenulum, and his index and middle fingers above and below the coronal ridge (which is on the other side of the head of his penis), and then squeeze his penis from front to back. He may consult a sex therapist for more directions to this technique. The male's partner plays an essential role in enabling him to overcome premature ejaculation. Without understanding and emotional support, the male is unlikely to obtain the level of relaxation required for sexual satisfaction. Both the male and his partner should communicate their feelings openly and with sensitivity. The partner may also be integrated into the exercises to keep her involved. She can learn to deliver the squeeze technique, and she can encourage the stop-start technique. Both partners should also be aware of the sexual positions that make the male most likely to ejaculate quickly. They should avoid those positions if they want to prolong sex. Some men ejaculate quickly in any position, however, so the other methods would be more effective. In cases where the chief concern is reaching simultaneous orgasm, it is also possible to simply work around the premature ejaculation problem by changing positions frequently (which studies have shown delays male orgasm by a factor of 2-3), using lubrication to reduce friction (friction stimulates the male but is not as important in female orgasm), or switching to cunnilingus for awhile when close to ejaculation, and then switching back when ejaculation is no longer imminent.http://www.menshealthsa.co.za/index.php?cat=1186&art_id=908 Medications SSRI antidepressants have been shown to delay ejaculation in men treated for different psychiatry disorders. SSRIs are considered the most effective treatment currently available for PE. These include paroxetine, fluoxetine, sertraline and more. The use of these drugs, that require chronic therapy, is limited by the neuropsychiatric side effects. New SSRI drugs specifically targeted to treat premature ejaculation (e.g. dapoxetine) can be taken on an as needed basis and have been recently shown positive results in large phase III studies. Nevertheless dapoxetine is not yet approved by any regulatory authority around the world. There is speculation that some of the associated effects are caused by lowered libido and blood pressure as well as lowered anxiety levels. Other pharmaceutical products known to delay male orgasm are; opioids, cocaine, and diphenhydramine. Local anesthetic creams (like lidocaine, prilocaine and combinations) have shown to be effective in clinical trials and are being used for the treatment of PE. Their use is limited by its own anesthetic effect that reduce sensation on the penis and vagina. Devices External latex rigid sheathes fastened to the body have been developed that cover all part of the penis during penetration so that the penis is protected from all the stimulation of the vagina. These help to gain control and to provide satisfaction to the partner. Masters and Johnson recommended the use of the Lateral coital position to help alleviate premature ejaculation. Alternative therapies Many alternative therapies are available for the treatment of PE. Caution should be exercised when researching alternative sources of advice however, most treatments have not actually been shown to be effective. Some web sites even advocate the dangerous and antiquated method of pulling the testes downwards when aroused. This is actually a good way to slightly strain the interior of the testes and is associated with reports of injury and weakened/deteriorated erection. For some reason this advice is still widespread on the Internet. It is very important to remember that the response rates from well conducted placebo controlled trials demonstrate that placebo has the ability to DOUBLE (Pryor et al Lancet Sept 2006) ejaculatory latency times in men with PE. Alternative therapies would need to show a magnitude of effect above and beyond this doubling to be deemed effective. The majority of information presented in the alternative treatments have failed to provide this level of evidence. The prostate gland plays a very important part in regulating arousal. Pressure in between the engorged prostate and the erection causes most of the pleasurable sensations and it may be emptied manually before sex by prostate massage. This causes the erection to be strong but less sensitive, and increases a patient's awareness of his physiology. Regarding the prostate gland playing an important role in regulating arousal. This is no scientific evidence to support this theory. There is a trend toward the use of nutritional supplements when treating men who suffer from PE. Effective supplements must contain 5HTP which is a precursor to serotonin. A highly respected physiologist and author of numerous medical physiology textbooks, Dr. William Ganong, noted that serum serotonin levels could be increased through dietary means. 5-HTP is identified by Dr. Ganong as the supplemental source that can increase the serum level of serotonin thus helping to inhibit the ejaculatory reflex. There are a number of nutritional remedies available primarily on the Internet. Supplements such as Detain X, capitalize on Dr. Ganong's invaluable research and the importance of dietary 5 HTP as an essential factor for raising the all-important serotonin levels. There are various natural remedies that have been reported by many individuals to be helpful for premature ejaculation. The scientific basis for such remedies seems to be that certains herbs and minerals have an effect (dependent on the individual) on factors such as relaxation, circulation, and anxiety. Another alternative type of treatment is the smoking of cannabis. Cannabis, although illegal in most countries and states, was widely used throughout the ancient world, as a general aphrodisiac and to delay ejaculation http://cannabisculture.com/articles/1372.html and is still considered by many anecdotal reports to be an effective method of treatment for PE. Hypnosis has proven very effective in the treatment of premature ejaculation. It is believed by some that ejaculation is a subconscious habit and by giving the mind hypnotic suggestions to last longer, the problem can be greatly alleviated if not completely cured. Most men report dramatic improvement after only a few sessions of hypnosis. Diagnosis Diagnostic criteria for Premature Ejaculation DSM-IV-TR (American Psychiatric Association) A. Persistent or recurrent ejaculation with minimal sexual stimulation before, on, or shortly after penetration and before the person wishes it. The clinician must take into account factors that affect duration of the excitement phase, such as age, novelty of the sexual partner or situation, and recent frequency of sexual activity. B. The disturbance causes marked distress or interpersonal difficulty. C. The premature ejaculation is not due exclusively to the direct effects of a substance (e.g., withdrawal from opioids). Differential diagnosis Premature ejaculation should be distinguished from erectile dysfunction related to the development of a general medical condition. Some individuals with erectile dysfunction may omit their usual strategies for delaying orgasm. Others require prolonged noncoital stimulation to develop a degree of erection sufficient for intromission. In such individuals, sexual arousal may be so high that ejaculation occurs immediately. Occasional problems with premature ejaculation that are not persistent or recurrent or are not accompanied by marked distress or interpersonal difficulty do not qualify for the diagnosis of premature ejaculation. The clinician should also take into account the individual's age, overall sexual experience, recent sexual activity, and the novelty of the partner. When problems with premature ejaculation are due exclusively to substance use (e.g., opioid withdrawal), a substance-induced sexual dysfunction can be diagnosed. Ejaculation Disorder Types * Premature ejaculation -Ejaculation occurs very early * Retarded ejaculation -Ejaculation takes a long time * Retrograde ejaculation -Semen flows from the prostate gland into the bladder rather than spurting out of the penis Associated conditions * Neurological disorders, e.g., multiple sclerosis * Prostatitis * Psychological disorders * Inter- and intrapersonal disorders See also * Delayed ejaculation * Impotence References *Abdollahian, E., Javanbakht, A., Javidi, K., Samari, A. A., Shakiba, M., & Sargolzaee, M. R. (2006). Study of the Efficacy of Fluoxetine and Clomipramine in the Treatment of Premature Ejaculation after Opioid Detoxification: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 100-104. *Adelson, E. R. (1974). Premature ejaculation: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 8(9) Sep 1974, 83-84. *Althof, S. (1995). Pharmacological treatment for rapid ejaculation: Preliminary strategies, concerns, and questions: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 10(3) Nov 1995, 247-251. *Althof, S. (2006). The Psychology of Premature Ejaculation: Therapies and Consequences: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(Suppl 4) Sep 2006, 324-331. *Althof, S., Rosen, R., Symonds, T., Mundayat, R., May, K., & Abraham, L. (2006). Development and Validation of a New Questionnaire to Assess Sexual Satisfaction, Control, and Distress Associated with Premature Ejaculation: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(3) May 2006, 465-475. *Althof, S. E. (2006). Psychological approaches to the treatment of rapid ejaculation: Journal of Men's Health & Gender Vol 3(2) Jun 2006, 180-186. *Althof, S. E. (2007). Treatment of rapid ejaculation: Psychotherapy, pharmacotherapy, and combined therapy. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Althof, S. E., Levine, S. B., Corty, E. W., Risen, C. B., & et al. (1995). A double-blind crossover trial of clomipramine for rapid ejaculation in 15 couples: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 56(9) Sep 1995, 402-407. *Arafa, M., & Shamloul, R. (2007). Development and Evaluation of the Arabic Index of Premature Ejaculation (AIPE): Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(6) Nov 2007, 1750-1756. *Assalian, P. (1994). Premature ejaculation: Is it really psychogenic? : Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 20(1) Spr 1994, 1-4. *Astbury-Ward, E. (2002). From Kama Sutra to dot.com: The history, myths and management of premature ejaculation: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 17(4) Nov 2002, 367-380. *Athanasiadis, L. (1998). Premature ejaculation: Is it a biogenic or a psychogenic disorder? : Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 13(3) Aug 1998, 241-255. *Balon, R. (1996). Antidepressants in the treatment of premature ejaculation: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 22(2) Sum 1996, 85-96. *Bancroft, J., Carnes, L., Janssen, E., Goodrich, D., & Long, J. S. (2005). Erectile and Ejaculatory Problems in Gay and Heterosexual Men: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 34(3) Jun 2005, 285-297. *Banon, M. (1983). A case of aseptic urethritis, combined with premature ejaculation, treated without success for 6 years in France and Israel, cured after 27 hypnotherapeutic sessions: Rivista Internazionale di Psicologia e Ipnosi Vol 24(3-4) Jul-Dec 1983, 357-361. *Barnes, T., & Eardley, I. (2007). Premature Ejaculation: The Scope of the Problem: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 33(2) 2007, 151-170. *Broderick, G. A. (2006). Premature Ejaculation: On Defining and Quantifying a Common Male Sexual Dysfunction: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(Suppl 4) Sep 2006, 295-302. *Brown, J. E. (1982). Intra/interpersonal aspects of premature ejaculation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Byers, E. S., & Grenier, G. (2003). Premature or Rapid Ejaculation: Heterosexual Couples' Perceptions of Men's Ejaculatory Behavior: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 32(3) Jun 2003, 261-270. *Canton-Dutari, A. (1981). Premature ejaculation: Therapy of control without the partner: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 13(1) 1981, 111-114. *Carver, C. (1998). Premature ejaculation: A common and treatable concern: Journal of the American Psychiatric Nurses Association Vol 4(6) Dec 1998, 199-204. *Chue, P. (2004). Gabapentin Treatment for Premature Ejaculation: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 49(9) Sep 2004, 644-645. *Cirillo-Penn, K., & Modi, N. B. (2007). Dapoxetine and paroxetine for the treatment of premature ejaculation: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 30(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 315. *Cohen, P. G., & Holbrook, J. M. (1999). Effects of fenfluramine on ejaculatory function, luteinizing hormone and testosterone levels in men with hypogonadotropic hypogonadism and premature ejaculation: International Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 14(2) Mar 1999, 91-94. *Cooper, A. J., Cernovsky, Z. Z., & Colussi, K. (1993). Some clinical and psychometric characteristics of primary and secondary premature ejaculators: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 19(4) Win 1993, 276-288. *Cooper, A. J., & Magnus, R. V. (1984). A clinical trial of the beta blocker propranol in premature ejaculation: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 28(4) 1984, 331-336. *Corretti, G., Pierucci, S., De Scisciolo, M., & Nisita, C. (2006). Comorbidity between Social Phobia and Premature Ejaculation: Study on 242 Males Affected by Sexual Disorders: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 32(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 183-187. *de Carufel, F., & Trudel, G. (2006). Effects of a New Functional-Sexological Treatment for Premature Ejaculation: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 32(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 97-114. *de Jong, T. R., Veening, J. G., Waldinger, M. D., Cools, A. R., & Olivier, B. (2006). Serotonin and the neurobiology of the ejaculatory threshold: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 30(7) 2006, 893-907. *De Sutter, P., Reynaert, C., Van Broeck, N., & De Carufel, F. (2002). Treatment of premature ejaculation by cognitive-behavioral bibliotherapy: Journal de Therapie Comportementale et Cognitive Vol 12(4) 2002, 131-136. *Dhikav, V., Karmarkar, G., Gupta, M., & Anand, K. S. (2007). Yoga in premature ejaculation: A comparative trial with fluoxetine: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(6) Nov 2007, 1726-1732. *Evanoff, A., & Newton, W. P. (1998). Treatment of premature ejaculation: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 46(4) Apr 1998, 280-281. *Fasolo, C. B., Mirone, V., Gentile, V., Parazzini, F., & Ricci, E. (2005). Premature Ejaculation: Prevalence and Associated Conditions in a Sample of 12,558 Men Attending the Andrology Prevention Week 2001--A Study of the Italian Society of Andrology (SIA): Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(3) May 2005, 376-382. *Finkelstein, L. (1975). Awe and premature ejaculation: A case study: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 44(2) 1975, 232-252. *Forster, P., & King, J. (1994). Fluoxetine for premature ejaculation: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(10) Oct 1994, 1523. *Frewen, A., Rapee, R. M., Bowden, P., & Lagios, K. (2007). Regional differences in men attending a sexual health clinic in Sydney for premature ejaculation: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(6) Nov 2007, 1733-1738. *Gellman, R., & Gellman-Barroux, C. (1987). About premature ejaculation: Psychologie Medicale Vol 19(6) Apr 1987, 867-869. *Gentry, D. L. (1978). The treatment of premature ejaculation through brief therapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 15(1) Spr 1978, 32-34. *Ginsberg, D. L. (2004). Gabapentin Treatment of Premature Ejaculation: Primary Psychiatry Vol 11(12) Dec 2004, 20-24. *Godpodinoff, M. L. (1989). Premature ejaculation: Clinical subgroups and etiology: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 15(2) Sum 1989, 130-134. *Goldmeier, D. (2007). 5-HT1A receptors on oxytonin neurons and premature ejaculation--A comment: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(5) Sep 2007, 1518. *Gournellis, R., & Vaidakis, N. (2000). Psychotherapeutic approach of premature ejaculation: Psychiatriki Vol 11(4) Oct-Dec 2000, 302-306. *Grenier, G. (1999). Operationalizing premature or rapid ejaculation: The time has come. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Grenier, G., & Byers, E. S. (1992). Evaluating models of premature ejaculation: A review: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 1(3) Fal 1992, 115-122. *Grenier, G., & Byers, E. S. (2001). Operationalizing premature or rapid ejaculation: Journal of Sex Research Vol 38(4) Nov 2001, 369-378. *Gupta, M. (1999). An alternative, combined approach to the treatment of premature ejaculation in Asian men: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 14(1) Feb 1999, 71-76. *Haensel, S. M., Klem, T. M. A. L., Hop, W. C. J., & Slob, A. K. (1998). Fluoxetine and premature ejaculation: A double-blind, crossover, placebo-controlled study: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 18(1) Feb 1998, 72-77. *Hall, P. (2006). Review of You can last longer: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 21(1) Feb 2006, 119. *Hastings, D. W. (1971). Common sexual dysfunctions: I. Impotence: II. Premature ejaculation: III. Lack of female response: Psychiatric Annals Vol 1(4) Dec 1971, 10-31. *Hellstrom, W. J. G., Nehra, A., Shabsigh, R., & Sharlip, I. D. (2006). Premature ejaculation: the most common male sexual dysfunction: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(Suppl1) Jan 2006, 1-3. *Hong, L. K. (1984). Survival of the fastest: On the origin of premature ejaculation: Journal of Sex Research Vol 20(2) May 1984, 109-122. *Impallari, J., & de Impallari, M. G. (1988). Antecedents of, and correlates between, masturbation techniques and types of associated erotic fantasies in premature and controlled ejaculators: Revista Latinoamericana de Sexologia Vol 3(1) 1988, 13-24. *Jern, P., Santtila, P., Witting, K., Alanko, K., Harlaar, N., Johansson, A., et al. (2007). Premature and delayed ejaculation: Genetic and environmental effects in a population-based sample of Finnish twins: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(6) Nov 2007, 1739-1749. *Kaplan, E. A., Lilien, O. M., Orgel, S. A., & Ripich, L. J. (1971). Roundtable: Premature ejaculation: Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality Vol 5(5) May 1971, 21-40. *Kaplan, H. S., & et al. (1974). Group treatment of premature ejaculation: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 3(5) Sep 1974, 443-452. *Kaplan, P. M. (1994). The use of serotonergic uptake inhibitors in the treatment of premature ejaculation: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 20(4) Win 1994, 321-324. *Kilmann, P. R., & Auerbach, R. (1979). Treatments of premature ejaculation and psychogenic impotence: A critical review of the literature: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 8(1) Jan 1979, 81-100. *Kindler, S., Dolberg, O. T., Cohen, H., Hirschmann, S., & Kotler, M. (1997). The treatment of comorbid premature ejaculation and panic disorder with fluoxetine: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 20(5) Oct 1997, 466-471. *Knapp-Lackinger, A. (2006). Premature ejaculation in psychoanalytic discourse: Zeitschrift fur Sexualforschung Vol 19(1) Mar 2006, 36-62. *Kumar, M. (2004). Review of Coping with Premature Ejaculation: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 19(4) Nov 2004, 470-471. *La Pera, G., & Nicastro, A. (1996). A new treatment for premature ejaculation: The rehabilitation of the pelvic floor: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 22(1) Spr 1996, 22-26. *Lee, H. S., Song, D. H., Kim, C.-H., & Choi, H. K. (1996). An open clinical trial of fluoxetine in the treatment of premature ejaculation: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 16(5) Oct 1996, 379-382. *Levin, R. J. (2005). The mechanisms of human ejaculation -- A critical analysis: Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 20(1) Feb 2005, 123-131. *LoPiccolo, J., & Stock, W. E. (1986). Treatment of sexual dysfunction: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 54(2) Apr 1986, 158-167. *Loudon, J. B. (1998). Potential confusion between erectile dysfunction and premature ejaculation: An evaluation of men presenting with erectile difficulty at a sex therapy clinic: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 13(4) Nov 1998, 397-403. *Lowe, J. C., & Mikulas, W. L. (1975). Use of written material in learning self-control of premature ejaculation: Psychological Reports Vol 37(1) Aug 1975, 295-298. *McCarthy, B. W. (1989). Cognitive-behavioral strategies and techniques in the treatment of early ejaculation. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *McCarthy, B. W. (1994). Etiology and treatment of early ejaculation: Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 20(1) Spr 1994, 5-6. *McMahon, C. (2005). Premature Ejaculation: Past, Present, and Future Perspectives: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(Suppl2) May 2005, 94-95. *McMahon, C. (2007). Dapoxetine in the treatment of premature ejaculation: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 30(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 314-315. *McMahon, C. G., McMahon, C. N., & Leow, L. J. (2006). New agents in the treatment of premature ejaculation: Neuropsychiatric Disease And Treatment Vol 2(4) 2006, 489-503. *McMahon, C. G., Stuckey, B. G. A., Andersen, M., Purvis, K., Koppiker, N., Haughie, S., et al. (2005). Efficacy of Sildenafil Citrate (Viagra) in Men with Premature Ejaculation: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(3) May 2005, 368-375. *Meldman, L. W. (1981). The modification of male sexual behavior: Premature ejaculation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mendels, J. (1995). Sertraline for premature ejaculation: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 56(12) Dec 1995, 591. *Mendels, J., Camera, A., & Sikes, C. (1995). Sertraline treatment for premature ejaculation: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 15(5) Oct 1995, 341-346. *Metz, M. E., & McCarthy, B. W. (2007). Ejaculatory Problems. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Metz, M. E., & Pryor, J. L. (2000). Premature ejaculation: A psychophysiological approach for assessment and management: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 26(4) Oct-Dec 2000, 293-320. *Michetti, P. M., Rossi, R., Bonanno, D., De Dominicis, C., Iori, F., & Simonelli, C. (2007). Dysregulation of emotions and premature ejaculation (PE): Alexithymia in 100 outpatients: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(5) Sep 2007, 1462-1467. *Montorsi, F. (2005). Prevalence of Premature Ejaculation: A Global and Regional Perspective: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(Suppl2) May 2005, 96-102. *Mrdjenovich, A. J., Bischof, G. H., & Menichello, J. L. (2004). A biopsychosocial systems approach to premature ejaculation: Canadian Journal of Human Sexuality Vol 13(1) Spr 2004, 45-56. *O'Donohue, W., Letourneau, E., & Geer, J. H. (1993). Premature ejaculation. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Oguzhanoglu, N. K., Ozdel, O., & Aybek, Z. (2005). The Efficacy of Fluoxetine and a Stop-Start Technique in the Treatment of Premature Ejaculation and Anxiety: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 25(2) Apr 2005, 192-194. *Optale, G., Munari, A., Nasta, A., Pianon, C., Verde, J. B., & Viggiano, G. (1998). Virtual environments in the treatment of impotence and premature ejaculation: CyberPsychology & Behavior Vol 1(3) Fal 1998, 213-223. *Optale, G., Munari, A., Nasta, A., Pianon, C., Verde, J. B., & Viggiano, G. (1998). A VR based therapy for the treatment of impotence and premature ejaculation. Amsterdam, Netherlands: IOS Press. *Patrick, D. L., Althof, S. E., Pryor, J. L., Rosen, R., Rowland, D. L., Ho, K. F., et al. (2005). Premature Ejaculation: An Observational Study of Men and Their Partners: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(3) May 2005, 358-367. *Patrick, D. L., Rowland, D., & Rothman, M. (2007). Interrelationships among measures of premature ejaculation: The central role of perceived control: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(3) May 2007, 780-788. *Perelman, M. A. (1977). The treatment of premature ejaculation by time-limited, group sex therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Perelman, M. A. (2006). A New Combination Treatment for Premature Ejaculation: A Sex Therapist's Perspective: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(6) Nov 2006, 1004-1012. *Pico Costero, J., Abreu de la Torre, C., & Roque Banos, L. (1986). Premature ejaculation: Treatment with thioridazine: Revista del Hospital Psiquiatrico de La Habana Vol 27(2) Apr-Jun 1986, 277-280. *Pirke, K. M., & et al. (1979). Pituitary gonadal system function in patients with erectile impotence and premature ejaculation: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 8(1) Jan 1979, 41-48. *Polonsky, D. C. (2000). Premature ejaculation. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Procacciante, S., Latini, A., Martin, L. S., Stasi, R., & Paulis, G. (2001). Paroxetine in the treatment of premature ejaculation: Results of a phase II study: New Trends in Experimental & Clinical Psychiatry Vol 17(1-4) Jan-Dec 2001, 79-83. *Pryor, J. L., Althof, S. E., Steidle, C., Rosen, R. C., Hellstrom, W. J. G., Shabsigh, R., et al. (2006). Efficacy and tolerability of dapoxetine in treatment of premature ejaculation: An integrated analysis of two double-blind, randomised controlled trials: Lancet Vol 368(9539) Aug 2006, 929-937. *Ren, P. (2007). Review of Coping with premature ejaculation: How to overcome PE, please your partner & have great sex: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 36(3) Jun 2007, 475-476. *Renshaw, D. C. (2005). Premature Ejaculation Revisited--2005: The Family Journal Vol 13(2) Apr 2005, 150-152. *Richardson, D., & Goldmeier, D. (2005). Pharmacological treatment for premature ejaculation: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 16(10) Oct 2005, 709-711. *Richardson, D., & Goldmeier, D. (2005). Premature Ejaculation--Does Country of Origin Tell Us Anything about Etiology? : Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(4) Jul 2005, 508-512. *Richardson, D., & Goldmeier, D. (2006). Recommendations for the management of retarded ejaculation: BASHH Special Interest Group for Sexual Dysfunction: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(1) Jan 2006, 7-13. *Richardson, D., Goldmeier, D., Green, J., Lamba, H., & Harris, J. R. W. (2006). Recommendations for the management of premature ejaculation: BASHH Special Interest Group for Sexual Dysfunction: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 17(1) Jan 2006, 1-6. *Richardson, D., Green, J., Ritcheson, A., Goldmeier, D., & Harris, J. R. W. (2005). A review of controlled trials in the pharmacological treatment of premature ejaculation: International Journal of STD & AIDS Vol 16(10) Oct 2005, 651-658. *Richardson, D., Wood, K., & Goldmeier, D. (2006). A Qualitative Pilot Study of Islamic Men with Lifelong Premature (Rapid) Ejaculation: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(2) Mar 2006, 337-343. *Rosa, K. R. (2001). A validation of the Premature Ejaculation Questionnaire. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rosen, R. C. (1995). A case of premature ejaculation: Too little, too late? New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Rowland, D., & Burek, M. (2007). Trends in research on premature ejaculation over the past 25 years: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(5) Sep 2007, 1454-1461. *Rowland, D., Perelman, M., Althof, S., Barada, J., McCullough, A., Bull, S., et al. (2004). Self-reported Premature Ejaculation and Aspects of Sexual Functioning and Satisfaction: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 1(2) Sep 2004, 225-232. *Rowland, D. L. (2007). Sexual Health and Problems: Erectile Dysfunction, Premature Ejaculation, and Male Orgasmic Disorder. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Rowland, D. L., Cooper, S. E., & Schneider, M. (2001). Defining premature ejaculation for experimental and clinical investigations: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 30(3) Jun 2001, 235-253. *Rowland, D. L., Haensel, S. M., Blom, J. H., & Slob, A. K. (1993). Penile sensitivity in men with premature ejaculation and erectile dysfunction: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 19(3) Fal 1993, 189-197. *Rowland, D. L., Strassberg, D. S., de Gouveia Brazao, C. A., & Slob, A. K. (2000). Ejaculatory latency and control in men with premature ejaculation: An analysis across sexual activities using multiple sources of information: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 48(1) Jan 2000, 69-77. *Rowland, D. L., Tai, W. L., & Slob, A. K. (2003). An exploration of emotional response to erotic stimulation in men with premature ejaculation: Effects of treatment with Clomipramine: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 32(2) Apr 2003, 145-153. *Ruff, G. A., & St. Lawrence, J. S. (1985). Premature ejaculation: Past research progress, future directions: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 5(6) 1985, 627-639. *Safarinejad, M. R. (2006). Comparison of Dapoxetine Versus Paroxetine in Patients With Premature Ejaculation: A Double-blind, Placebo-controlled, Fixed-dose, Randomized Study: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 29(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 243-252. *Safarinejad, M. R. (2007). Safety and efficacy of escitalopram in the treatment of premature ejaculation: A double-blind, placebo-controlled, fixed-dose, randomized study: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 27(5) Oct 2007, 444-450. *Safarinejad, M. R., & Hosseini, S. Y. (2006). Safety and efficacy of tramadol in the treatment of premature ejaculation: A double-blind, placebo-controlled, fixed-dose, randomized study: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 26(1) Feb 2006, 27-31. *Segraves, R. T. (1987). Treatment of premature ejaculation with lorazepam: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144(9) Sep 1987, 1240. *Segraves, R. T., Saran, A., Segraves, K., & Maguire, E. (1993). Clomipramine versus placebo in the treatment of premature ejaculation: A pilot study: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 19(3) Fal 1993, 198-200. *Seidler-Feller, D. H. (1981). A comparison of group and self-directed treatment formats in the management of premature ejaculation in males without steady partners: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shabsigh, R. (2006). Diagnosing Premature Ejaculation: A Review: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(Suppl 4) Sep 2006, 318-323. *Shabsigh, R., & Rowland, D. (2007). The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, fourth edition, text revision as an appropriate diagnostic for premature ejaculation: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(5) Sep 2007, 1468-1478. *Shamloul, R., & el Nashaar, A. (2006). Chronic Prostatitis in Premature Ejaculation: A Cohort Study in 153 Men: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(1) Jan 2006, 150-154. *Sharlip, I. (2005). Diagnosis and Treatment of Premature Ejaculation: The Physician's Perspective: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(Suppl2) May 2005, 103-109. *Sharlip, I. D. (2006). Guidelines for the Diagnosis and Management of Premature Ejaculation: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(Suppl 4) Sep 2006, 309-317. *Simpson, G., McCann, B., & Lowy, M. (2003). Treatment of premature ejaculation after traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 17(8) Aug 2003, 723-729. *Sivrioglu, E. Y., Topaloglu, V. C., Sarandol, A., Akkaya, C., Eker, S. S., & Kirli, S. (2007). Reboxetine induced erectile dysfunction and spontaneous ejaculation during defecation and micturition: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(2) Mar 2007, 548-550. *Sotomayor, M. (2005). The Burden of Premature Ejaculation: The Patient's Perspective: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(Suppl2) May 2005, 110-114. *Spiess, W. F. (1977). The psycho-physiology of premature ejaculation: Some factors related to ejaculatory latency: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spiess, W. F., Geer, J. H., & O'Donohue, W. T. (1984). Premature ejaculation: Investigation of factors in ejaculatory latency: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 93(2) May 1984, 242-245. *St. Lawrence, J. S., & Madakasira, S. (1992). Evaluation and treatment of premature ejaculation: A critical review: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 22(1) 1992, 77-97. *Steggall, M. J., & Pryce, A. (2006). Premature ejaculation: Defining sex in the absence of context: Journal of Men's Health & Gender Vol 3(1) Mar 2006, 25-32. *Steggall, M. J., Pryce, A., & Fowler, C. G. (2006). Is ethnicity and religion an aetiological factor in men with rapid ejaculation? : Sexual and Relationship Therapy Vol 21(4) Nov 2006, 429-437. *Strassberg, D. S. (1994). A physiologically based model of early ejaculation: A solution or a problem? : Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 20(3) Fal 1994, 215-217. *Strassberg, D. S., de Gouveia Brazao, C. A., Rowland, D. L., Tan, P., & Slob, A. K. (1999). Clomipramine in the treatment of rapid (premature) ejaculation: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 25(2) Apr-Jun 1999, 89-101. *Strassberg, D. S., Kelly, M. P., Carroll, C., & Kircher, J. C. (1987). The psychophysiological nature of premature ejaculation: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 16(4) Aug 1987, 327-336. *Strassberg, D. S., Mahoney, J. M., Schaugaard, M., & Hale, V. E. (1990). The role of anxiety in premature ejaculation: A psychophysiological model: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 19(3) Jun 1990, 251-257. *Stratta, P., Mancini, F., Cupillari, M., Rossi, A., & et al. (1993). Fluoxetine in premature ejaculation: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 8(1) Jan-Feb 1993, 61-62. *Stravynski, A. (1986). Indirect behavioral treatment of erectile failure and premature ejaculation in a man without a partner: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 15(4) Aug 1986, 355-361. *Thexton, R. (1992). Ejaculatory difficulties. Boca Raton, FL: Chapman & Hall/CRC. *Tignol, J., Martin-Guehl, C., Aouizerate, B., Grabot, D., & Auriacombe, M. (2006). Social Phobia and Premature Ejaculation: A Case-Control Study: Depression and Anxiety Vol 23(3) 2006, 153-157. *Tremblay, R. (1986). Premature ejaculation: A new approach: Psychologie Medicale Vol 18(3) Mar 1986, 403-404. *Trudel, G., & Proulx, S. (1987). Treatment of premature ejaculation by bibliotherapy: An experimental study: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 2(2) 1987, 163-167. *Van Diest, S. L., Van Lankveld, J. J. D. M., Leusink, P. M., Slob, A. K., & Gijs, L. (2007). Sex Therapy through the Internet for Men with Sexual Dysfunctions: A Pilot Study: Journal of Sex & Marital Therapy Vol 33(2) 2007, 115-133. *Waldinger, M. D. (2003). Rapid ejaculation. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Waldinger, M. D. (2005). Lifelong premature ejaculation: Current debate on definition and treatment: Journal of Men's Health & Gender Vol 2(3) Sep 2005, 333-338. *Waldinger, M. D. (2006). The need for a revival of psychoanalytic investigations into premature ejaculation: Journal of Men's Health & Gender Vol 3(4) Dec 2006, 390-396. *Waldinger, M. D. (2007). Premature ejaculation: Primary Psychiatry Vol 14(2) Feb 2007, 58-64. *Waldinger, M. D., Berendsen, H. H. G., Blok, B. F. M., Olivier, B., & Holstege, G. (1998). Premature ejaculation and serotonergic antidepressants-induced delayed ejaculation: The involvement of the serotonergic system: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 92(2) May 1998, 111-118. *Waldinger, M. D., Hengeveld, M. W., & Zwinderman, A. H. (1994). Paroxetine treatment of premature ejaculation: A double-blind, randomized, placebo-controlled study: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 151(9) Sep 1994, 1377-1379. *Waldinger, M. D., Hengeveld, M. W., Zwinderman, A. H., & Olivier, B. (1998). An empirical operationalization study of DSM-IV diagnostic criteria for premature ejaculation: International Journal of Psychiatry in Clinical Practice Vol 2(4) Dec 1998, 287-293. *Waldinger, M. D., & Schweitzer, D. H. (2006). Changing Paradigms from a Historical DSM-III and DSM-IV View Toward an Evidence-Based Definition of Premature Ejaculation. Part II--Proposals for DSM-V and ICD-11: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(4) Jul 2006, 693-705. *Waldinger, M. D., & Schweitzer, D. H. (2006). Changing Paradigms from a Historical DSM-III and DSM-IV View Toward an Evidence-Based Definition of Premature Ejaculation. Part I--Validity of DSM-IV-TR: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 3(4) Jul 2006, 682-692. *Waldinger, M. D., & Schweitzer, D. H. (2006). Premature ejaculation: Defining sex in the absence of context: Journal of Men's Health & Gender Vol 3(2) Jun 2006, 176-177. *Waldinger, M. D., Zwinderman, A. H., Olivier, B., & Schweitzer, D. H. (2005). Proposal for a Definition of Lifelong Premature Ejaculation Based on Epidemiological Stopwatch Data: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(4) Jul 2005, 498-507. *Waldinger, M. D., Zwinderman, A. H., Olivier, B., & Schweitzer, D. H. (2005). Thyroid-Stimulating Hormone Assessments in a Dutch Cohort of 620 Men with Lifelong Premature Ejaculation without Erectile Dysfunction: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 2(6) Nov 2005, 865-870. *Waldinger, M. D., Zwinderman, A. H., Olivier, B., & Schweitzer, D. H. (2007). The majority of men with lifelong premature ejaculation prefer daily drug treatment: An observation study in a consecutive group of Dutch men: Journal of Sexual Medicine Vol 4(4i) Jul 2007, 1028-1037. *Weiner, D. N. (1996). Premature ejaculation: An evaluation of sensitivity to erotica. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wernik, U. (1992). Gluttons, sentimentalists, and other metaphors of premature ejaculation: Sexual & Marital Therapy Vol 7(1) 1992, 87-96. *Williams, W. (1984). Secondary premature ejaculation: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 18(4) Dec 1984, 333-340. *Williams, W. O. (1980). Secondary premature ejaculation due to semen sensitivity: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 14(3) Sep 1980, 217-218. *Wilmotte, J., & Daubresse, J. C. (1981). Premature ejaculation, new sex therapies and behavior therapy: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 81(3) May-Jun 1981, 308-320. *Wise, T. N. (1994). Sertraline as a treatment for premature ejaculation: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 55(9) Sep 1994, 417. *Yulis, S. (1976). Generalization of therapeutic gain in the treatment of premature ejaculation: Behavior Therapy Vol 7(3) May 1976, 355-358. *Zeiss, R. A. (1977). Self-administered treatment for premature ejaculation: A controlled investigation: Dissertation Abstracts International. Zeiss, R. A. (1977). Self-directed treatment for premature ejaculation: Preliminary case reports: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 8(1) Mar 1977, 87-91. *Zeiss, R. A. (1978). Self-directed treatment for premature ejaculation: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 46(6) Dec 1978, 1234-1241. Category:Andrology Category:Erection Category:Early ejaculation Category:Penis Category:Sexual function disturbances Category:Urology